


Four Times Pietro Was Happy (And One Where He Was In Love)

by allfandomnolife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandomnolife/pseuds/allfandomnolife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You drive Pietro insane and he does the same.</p>
<p>“Because I am your favourite person on this planet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Pietro Was Happy (And One Where He Was In Love)

i

“Pietro!” You called from the other side of the Avengers Tower. The speedster ran to you as he thought that you were in trouble, his heartbeat was erratic and his eyes were wild. It was as if he were ready to attack someone. He thought you were hurt and you felt a little guilty for worrying him. 

“Dragă, what’s wrong?” His eyebrows were furrowed together as he inspected your room for intruders or simply anything out of place. He noted that you did not look distressed at all. 

“Sorry to scare you. I just wanted to ask if you could run and get me some ice-cream and pizza.” You pulled your most innocent face and hoped that it was enough to get him to agree to get you the food you were craving so badly. 

“And why would I do that, dragă?” His Sokovian accent was your weakness, but you’d obviously never tell him that. If you did, his ego would grow just a little bit too much for your liking. His lips were upturned and his blue eyes were glowing with amusement.

“Because I am your favourite person on this planet and because I’m hungry, and it’s cold outside.” You pouted a little and couldn’t help but giggle at his annoyed face. You were happy when he left your room in a blur of silver and blue and then returned in a blur of silver and blue with your favourite pizza and ice-cream in his hands.

ii

You flinched as another popcorn kernel hit your face, it was becoming more than a little bit annoying. If Pietro throws one more at you, you decided that any harm that may be bestowed upon him is not your fault. “One more Maximoff and you’ll be wishing that those bullets ended you.” It came out as a growl but sadly, you weren’t able to leave the teasing tone at bay.

“You sure sound like you mean it Y/N. Anyway, weren’t you the one begging me to stay?” His eyes held that glint of mischief and you knew that he was preparing to throw some more popcorn. You picked up a cushion as if it would protect you, it was the perfect timing as it deflected a piece of popcorn. 

“You’re going to pay, you idiot.” You tried to suppress a giggle as you throw an Iron Man cushion at the Sokovian. Typical Tony. Why anyone would have their own merchandise in their home was beyond you and the rest of the Avengers. The cushion hit Pietro, knocking the bowl of popcorn from his hands and onto the floor. That was unusual, but you were glad that he wasn’t paying attention. That would probably never happen again.

“I did not see that coming.” Pietro let out a hearty laugh just as you groaned. He knew that everyone was sick of him recycling that damn line. Everyone but him, that is. “You want to play like that Y/N? I’ll give you a few seconds to run.”

You take that as your cue to flee from the crime scene. Tony is gonna be pissed at his precious face being thrown around. You were half way up the stairs until a certain idiot picks you up and drags you with him at high speeds.

iii

“Can’t you make an excuse and let me spend the afternoon with her alone?” Pietro begged his twin to do something so he could spend the day with Y/N. His feelings for her had grown from something friendly to something of a different and more intimate nature. Not that he’d admit it to anyone other than his dearest twin sister, of course. “I just want to spend some time with her before the next mission.”

Y/N was off to London to track some former SHIELD agents that went rogue a few months ago and they are trying to sell some weapons that are as destructive as Howard Stark’s “bad babies” were back in the forties.

“Of course, Pietro. You owe me, though; she’s my friend and I want to spend some time with her so we’ll all meet up and I’ll make an exit afterwards.” Wanda was not willing to let her brother hog their best friend and she wanted to make a point of it. 

“Hey guys, if it’s okay with you, could we leave a little earlier? I really want to spend some time with the both of you before tomorrow. You know?” You showed the twins the stack of movies she had planned for them to watch and the three of them grinned. Pietro made some popcorn whilst the girls went and got a bunch of blankets, pillows and chocolate.

“You up for the Bourne series?” Y/N showed Wanda the box set to which the younger twin nodded at. Once they popped in the DVD, Pietro arrived with not just popcorn, he had a mountain of sweets, chocolates and roughly seven bottles of various fizzy drinks. 

Popcorn. This is was going to be fun. Last time both Y/N and Pietro were near popcorn, most of it littered the floor…and the sofa….and her hair. It was lighthearted fun until Y/N was finding that in her hair even after washing it.

Half way through the second film Wanda made a beeline for the door saying that she really needed to sleep off a headache she acquired from using her powers to prevent the other two lazy idiots from moving to get more popcorn or to grab the remote. Typical.

With his little sister gone, Pietro used it as a sign to finally wrap his arms around Y/N who was shivering a little as the temperature had dropped a little too much for her comfort or liking. 

The day passed with the pair of them watching different films until Y/N fell asleep on Pietro’s chest. The steady, rhythmic beat of his heart made it easy for her to drift off into a comforting sleep before their departure in the morning.

iv

“Dragă, are you awake?” Pietro tiptoed quietly into her bedroom. It was dead in the night and he couldn’t sleep. He needed to be with her.

Y/N groaned at the new noise, she rolled around in her bed a little before prying her eyes open to see the man that made her heart skip. “Pietro, what are you doing here?” She picked up her phone to check the time. The bright light burnt at her eyes that were definitely not prepared for anything but darkness at this time. “It’s 3am.”

“I’m sorry, dragă. I had a nightmare and if I went to Wanda, she’d look into my mind to find out what it was about and the last thing I want to happen is that. She would freak out so badly if she knew.” His eyes were a little remorseful and Y/N opened the side of her blanket to him which exposed her bare legs to the biting cold air. Pietro climbed in next to her and his body heat warmed her up immediately, it was one of his more redeeming features.

“It’s okay. I’m always here for you. Tell me about this nightmare. Pietro, you know that you can tell me.” She took his larger hand into her own and squeezed it, just to show him that she was there and that she cared. If only he knew just how much she cared.

“I was ten years old having dinner with Wanda…an-and my parents.” He took a sharp intake of air and suddenly not even his body heat could warm you up. Her blood went cold as she knew exactly what his nightmare was about. He was reliving the night his parents died. “You know what happened, only in this nightmare, they took her too. The fucking drone took my baby sister too.” Tears fell down Pietro’s face. It wasn’t even a nightmare you expected Pietro to have because one of the twins without the other was unspeakable. It would be so wrong if they were apart.

“Pietro, sweetheart, she’s alive and she’s okay. From what I know, she isn’t going anywhere for a long time. You know that pair of you aren’t going to be separated anytime soon. You still have your twin sister like she has you.” You wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

You always knew how to make him feel better and this time, he fell asleep with a content smile on his face and no nightmares anywhere. You kept all the bad things away from him and he did the same for you.

v

Pietro looked at you the same way that you looked at him. The only problem was that the pair of you were both blind and stupid. Anyone could see that you loved each other but neither of you thought that the other would even consider anything more than a friendship. This drove Wanda insane and she knew better than to mess with either of your minds because there was so much that could go wrong with that and it wasn’t worth the risk.

“Just tell her you’re in love with her already.” Wanda slapped her older brother and sighed with frustration when he refused to. “She likes you too, Pietro.”

“No, she doesn’t, she is basically in another league. Everything about her is so perfect, I can’t meet that standard.” Pietro punched the wall and then sighed. 

Wanda had to try a different tactic, possibly one that involves getting Natasha to bring you within hearing distance. She messaged the assassin and got a reply instantly. This has to work, for everybody’s sake. The entire tower were sick of the pair flirting but not dating, even Thor and Vision got the not so subtle hints that her idiot brother and equally as idiotic best friend were in love.

“What about Y/N makes you so happy?” She could feel the presences of the other two ladies and she was glad that Pietro couldn’t.

“The way the sun catches her eyes and makes them glisten that much more when she’s in a good mood or when she’s really happy that her voice gets so much higher and how she makes sure that I’m okay. I love the way that she says my name when she’s annoyed and despite how much I still annoy her, when I need her, she’s always there.” Pietro had a faint blush tinting his cheeks and his smile was so evident. 

You walk into the room and Wanda uses it as an excuse to leave the pair of you to it. You carefully place your hand on Pietro’s cheek to guide his eyes to yours. He’s a little worried that you heard all of that as he didn’t want to seem like a creep but he was annoyed with his twin enabling you to hear all of that.

“Did you mean that you said?” Your voice was barely above a whisper as your breath was hitched at the bottom of your throat and the bubble of happiness that was growing had to be suppressed in case it was just a joke.

“Are you serious Y/N? I had no idea you were there and if I did, I wouldn’t have said anything at all.” His eyes softened just ask your heart broke when you tried to leave, he held your wrist and twisted you back. “I wouldn’t have had the guts to tell you that. I love you, Y/N. Everything that you heard was true but I only slightly wish that I told you to your face and not to my little sister as you were conveniently behind the door.”

“I love you too Pietro Maximoff.” With that, you kissed him with all you had. You were on your tiptoes with your arms wrapped around his neck and he pressed you against the bed. “I think I fell in love with you in my dreams and then in real life. Every little thing about you makes my heart race.” You traced your fingers down his arm and lowered your hand to his toned torso.

He took your hand and placed it on his heart, it was beating so quickly, it was beating quicker than you had ever felt it. “I’ve run thousands of miles at insane speeds but the only time that it ever beats this fast is when I am around you, dragă. It’s only ever you.”


End file.
